Friendship
by Jakia
Summary: Hermione, an old woman on her death bed, thinks back at the two men who changed her life.


D/C: I don't own anything.

A/N: THANK GOD IT'S THE WEEKEND!!!! Finally, I can write with my hearts contented! Anywho, this is just a short story I've had my mind on for a while now, so please read and review. It's from Hermione's point of view.

SUMMARY: Hermione, an old woman on her death bed, looks back at the two men who changed her life.

Friendship

J-chan

Funny, isn't it? How some simple thing can just change everything just like that. I never meant to be a know-it-all, it just sort of happened. I probably would have had more friends if I wasn't. But then again, if I wasn't, who's to say I wouldn't have the friends I have now?

Or used to have. Their dead now. Nothing can change that. But I sure as hell want to, some days. 

We were the Dream Team, the Insepretable Three, whatever you wish to call us. Now I'm not saying we didn't fight, because I would be lieing to your face if I did. We all became friends because we fought. Espessially Ron and I. 

Who was the Dream Team, you ask? It was none other than Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and myself, Hermione Granger. We were best friends. If they were still alive today, I'm sure we would still be best buds. 

Harry was a teacher. He was a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. Everyone respected him, and I couldn't think of anyone better to teach defense. He married, yes, but they didn't stay together long. His wife died giving birth to Harry's daughter, Jennifer Marie. 

Ron was an Auror, and a dangerous one at that. He was powerful, and he was intelligant too. If he was alive, I would never admit to this, but he was probably smarter than me. He just never acted that way. He married, too, and he has the most adorible daughter. Felicity is just to die for cute. 

I was a Transfiguration teacher, and deputy headmistress. I completely took over once McGonagal retired. I was married as well, at one point in my life. To Viktor Krum. Later I regretted it, finding out that he was a Death Eater and all. I had two children, both of them boys. Grant Ronald was the oldest, and his Godfather was Ron. Ferris Harold was the youngest, and, if you can't tell, Harry is his Godfather. When I divorced Viktor, it was Harry and Ron who took me under their wing, letting me live with them, and both of them trying to be father-figures to my boys. They did a good job, as far as I'm concerned. 

Then, they died.

Harry was the first one to die. The Dark Lord finally got the better of him, I'm afraid. But at a price. In order to kill Harry, Voldemort would have to kill himself. And he did. As long as Harry was dead, Voldemort didn't care who else would have to die. 

I remember his funeral so well. I had never cried more in my life. When they burried him, there wasn't a dry eye in the entire place. They burried him next to his parents, which, in my opinion, was sort of morbid, but sad none the less.

It was me who took little Jenny. I wasn't going to let her move in with Dudley, oh no. She came with me, and my two little boys. She was a perfect little angel. I worry about her too much, some times, because I remember, at the funeral, what she said. She said she was going to avenge her fathers death, and I pray that whatever she meant by that, that it comes out good.

She and Grant are engaged. The wedding is to be next week. 

Back to the story, after Harry's funeral, we all took a deep toll on our normal lifes, none more than Ron Weasley. I forget from time to time that before I was there friend, Ron and Harry were. Then Ron did the extrodinary. He capturd/killed a total of 75 Death Eaters, including my ex, Viktor. He and Neville Longbottom were the two assign to capture Death Eaters, and they took their job very seriously. After a while, I think Ron forgot how to live, except to kill Death Eaters. Then, they got the better of him. He was killed by Draco Malfoy exactly five years after Harry died. 

Felecity was grown by then. She didn't need anyone. But she, like Jenny, swore to get revenge. She's an Auror now, just like her dad. She hunts every Death Eater that's still out there. I'd hate to be Draco Malfoy now, that's all I'm saying.

I regret only one thing about my friends. I never told them just how much they meant to me. I never told them that I loved them. I never told them that they were the world to me. So Harry, Ron, if your out there somewhere, hear me out. I love you both. As far as I'm concerned, you're my brothers. I love you.

**

Hermione Anna Granger died that night. She died at the age of 75. She lived a hard life, and she was the most intelligant witch anyone ever met. When she died, they burried her in between her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. In front of all three graves their children alined two rocks in which these words were ingraved:

FRIENDS FOREVER

(end)


End file.
